Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning's series, basically. The opening is "Rise Up Your Flag" (the Kachidoki Arms theme). Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions seems to have forgotten. Plot After gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to an alternate Earth. Episodes * Episode 1: Lightning Strikes * Episode 2: Gold and Silver * Episode 3: I Can't Control Myself * Episode 4: Taji's Nightmare * Episode 5: The Lost Ball * Episode 6: A Change of Perspective * Episode 7: Stellade Strikes Back * Episode 8: The Big Reveal * Episode 9: Who I Really Am * Episode 10: The Next Level * Episode 11: Enter the Dragoon * Episode 12: Hunter on the Run * Episode 13: Last Breath * Episode 14: Fired? * Episode 15: Fighting My Friend * Episode 16: True Colors * Episode 17: The Final Day * Episode 18: The Storm of the Century (Series Finale) Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness (takes place between episode 12 and 13) * TBA gaiden where Mebius goes to Planet Glacier and gains a new form * Ultraman Charge (Sequel series) Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Ultras * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 10, 13, 18, movie) * Ultraman Taro (mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna (Episode 3 (mentioned)) * Ultraman Max (Episode 11 (mentioned)) * Ultraman Orb (mentioned) * Ultraman Zero (movie) * Ultraman Geed (movie) * Ultraman Onyx (movie) Other Heroes * Mirror Knight (TV character, real one appears in movie) * Glenfire (movie) * Jean-Bot (movie) * Jean-Nine (movie) Kaiju and Aliens Good * Demaaga/Tsurugi Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) * Gyabish (Episode 3-18) Neutral * Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) * Alien Tilt (Episode 5-6) ** Golza (Episode 5) ** Melba/Thunder Melba (Episode 5) Evil * Alien Helix (Episode 1-18) ** Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) *** Stellade/Cyborg Stellade (Episode 1, 7) *** Dorako (Episode 8) *** Silvergon (Episode 8) *** Pandon (Episode 8-9) ** Femigon (Episode 13) ** C.O.V. (Episode 14) ** Pazuzu (Episode 14) ** X-Savarga (Episode 14) ** Neosaurus (Episode 15) ** Hellfire-Draco (Episode 16) ** Follower Magma (Episode 17) ** Follower Shaplay (Episode 17) ** Follower Keel (Episode 17) ** Follower Zelan (Episode 17) ** Final King (Episode 17-18) * Goldon/Goldon Midas (Episode 2) * Alien Dais Nocta (Episode 3) * Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) ** Alien Zetton (mentioned) ** Alien Pedan (mentioned) ** Death Zetton (Episode 10) ** King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Super Alien Muzan (Episode 12) Ultra Fight Adam * Zandrias * Alien Helix ** Follower Shadow *** Gabura *** Zegan ** Follower Zelan *** Plooma ** Follower Shaplay *** Giradorus ** Follower Keel *** Bostang ** Follower Magma *** Red Gillas *** Black Gillas ** Chimeraryu Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! * King Gomora ** Gomora ** Red King * Alien Tilt * Demaaga * A whole bunch of revived kaiju and aliens Trivia * Kit would have liked to include Gudis, Bogun, Antlar, Alien Tarla and Gilfas in this series, but ultimately decided not to. They might appear in a sequel series. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:W.I.P.